


Violence in Brandybuck Hall

by Laurynm24



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Grief, Lobelia gets what she deserves, Young Frodo Baggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurynm24/pseuds/Laurynm24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Thorin receive very bad news, and Lobelia gets punched in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violence in Brandybuck Hall

Mr. and Mrs. Oakenshield were enjoying a quiet afternoon by the hearth when a knock rang through Bag End. Bella glanced up from her crochet to throw Thorin a pleading look. Thorin sighed and set down the book he was reading and trudged towards the door. When he opened it he was met with a small hobbit tween with a mail bag slung over his shoulder. 

"I would have put it in your postbox, but it was marked as urgent." The boy explained as he handed a confused Thorin the letter. Thorin blinked but took the letter with a thanks. He closed the door and ripped open the letter and read what was inside. His heart stopped.

"Who was it at the door, mizimel?" Bella questioned from behind. Thorin turned to look at his wife, and found that his face wasn't as schooled as he thought it was. She surged forward and grabbed the letter from his hands before he could stop her. He watched her eyes flick back and forth between words and her face drain all color.

"No..." Bella sobbed, a hand clamped over her mouth as tears started to flowed freely from her eyes. The letter was clenched in her other hand.

"Ghivashel, I'm so sorry..." Thorin tried to say but his condolences were drowned out by her cries. He moved to hug his wife but stopped when he heard her gasp. He looked up and saw that she removed the hand from her mouth and was looking him in the face, her eyes wide and glazed over, the tears still wet on her face. "Frodo..." she whispered, and once again, before Thorin could stop her, she was out the door and running down the front path.

"Bella!" Thorin yelled after her, but he was ignored. He did the only thing he could think to do, he ran after the woman he loved.

They ran the whole way to Brandybuck Hall, out of breath and sweaty, Bella threw open the door and was met with the most heart breaking scene she had ever seen. Primula and Drogo's mothers was kneeling infront of Frodo with each of his hands in theirs as he gave out grief stricken wails. Ruby and Mirabella were doing a very poor job trying to calm him down with their gentle coos and humming. Startled by the noise of the door hitting the wall, Frodo turned his large blue eyes towards the door and fresh tears were brought to them. He ripped his hands from his grandmothers' and ran to his Aunt. Bella fell to her knees in agony infront of the boy and proceeded to hug him with all her might. Both aunt and nephew weeped hard and loud for their lost loved ones. Thorin stood just outside the door, behind the grieving pair and his stomach sank all over again. He looked beyond the pair and was met with the eyes of the grandmothers'.

"Frodo was left to you both in their will..." Mirabella started, but was cut off as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and her husband practically ran over Thorin to get through the door.

"We will take the boy! It is no trouble at all, really! We insist, actually, we'll take him right now!" Lobelia exclaimed as she moved to take Frodo from Bella's arms.

Then Bella did something no Hobbit would ever think she would do, she stood up with Frodo still in her arms, reared her arm back, and punched Lobelia clean in the jaw. A gasp (and a snort from Thorin) was heard around the hall as Lobelia fell straight on her arse, blood spurting from her mouth.

"Belladonna Baggins!" Ruby squeaked, appalled by the act of violence. Bella ignored her and bent at the waist infront of Lobelia, hand on the back of a sniffling Frodo's head holding him to her neck, and her other arm holding him against her hip. Bella's face was still covered in tears but that did not make her look any less menacing in that moment. If looks could kill...

"You will not touch this child!" She roared at the top of her lungs, straight in the other Hobbit's face. Lobelia looked like she was going to wet herself. She was shaking, and it looked like her husband, Otho, was going to intervene but Thorin stood in his way, the dwarf giving him a look that could rival Bella's.

"If you ever come near me, my husband, my nephew, or Bag End ever again, I will make sure I do more than a simple jab to the face, Lobelia." Bella's voice had dropped to a deadly cold tone that even had Thorin shivering. Bella straightened up and walked out of the Hall, leaving a bleeding Lobelia to pick herself up and run out as well, followed by her husband. Every hobbit in the hall had a pale face and a growing respect for the lass. Thorin was about to follow her out, when Mirabella caught his wrist.

"You are going to have to come back and sign some paperwork in a few days time..." She informed, "Lobelia never had a chance of getting Frodo anyway." Her mouth showed a small smile, but her eyes showed immense sorrow. "We will be here." Thorin confirmed, turning around and running down past the garden to catch up with his wife and nephew.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about primula and drogo's death and fem!bilbo is my favorite soooOoOoOo this happened   
> there might be a part 2 in the future if anyone wants it


End file.
